Nations and vassal states of 1490-1500
Overview I thought this might be of interest to some of you. Nations and Colonies Europe *Kingdom of England OreoToast555(Talk) **Kingdom of Scotland OreoToast555(Talk) **Kingdom of Leinster OreoToast555(Talk) **Kingdom of Tyrone OreoToast555(Talk) **Kingdom of (Irish) Munster OreoToast555(Talk) **Kingdom of Connacht OreoToast555(Talk) * The Most Serene Republic of Genoa * Archduchy of Austria: **Austrian Netherlands (Belgium): **Margraviate of North Luxembourg (Luxembourg) **Duchy of Burgundy **Prince-Bishopric of Liège **Austrian Sundgau (southern Alsace) **Margraviate of Baden: ***Austrian Breisgau (eastern Alsace) *Republic of Tuscany **Republic of Cospaia *Bishopric of Utrecht *Bishopric of Würzburg *Republic of Siena **Republic of Pisa *The March/Margraviate of Brandenburg ** Duchy of Pomerania ** Duchy of Mecklenburg *Archbishopric of Salzburg *Prince-Archbishopric of Bremen * Principality of Andorra * Principality of Anhalt * Free Imperial City of Aalen * Free Imperial City of Aachen *Kingdom of France: Sine dei gloriem (talk) **Duchy of BrittanySine dei gloriem (talk) **Duchy of BourbonnaisSine dei gloriem (talk) ** Duchy of AlsaceSine dei gloriem (talk) **Duchy of LorraineSine dei gloriem (talk) **Duchy of OrléansSine dei gloriem (talk) **County of ArmagnacSine dei gloriem (talk) **County of AuvergneSine dei gloriem (talk) *Kingdom of the Crown of Castille (Spain):Enclavehunter (talk) 23:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) **Kingdom of Navarra:Enclavehunter (talk) 23:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) **Sardinia:Enclavehunter (talk) 23:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) **Kingdom of Napoli:Enclavehunter (talk) 23:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) **Kingdom of Sicily:Enclavehunter (talk) 23:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) **Kingdom of Aragon:Enclavehunter (talk) 23:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) *Duchy of Gelre **Duchy of Cleves **Dutch mercantile city states: *Duchy of Silesia *Holy Roman Empire (Germany, western Poland and northern Switzerland): **Electorate of Cologne ** Landgraviate of Hesse ** Lordship of Friesland ** Lordship of Aach ** Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg ** Margraviate of Ansbach **County of Oldenburg **Duchy of Thuringia **Palatinate of the Rhine **Mercantile City state of Frankfurt-Au-Meine **Prince-Bishopric of Münster **Archbishopric of Trier **County of Württemberg **County of Montbéliard) **Holy Abbacy of Murbach **Imperial City of Colmar **Imperial City of Mulhouse **Imperial City of Basel **Bishopric of Basel **Bishopric of Strasbourg (the Mundat) ***Nordgau (northern Alsace) *Duchy of Milan **Duchy of Mantua *Duchy of Modena and Reggio *Principality of Monaco *Archbishopric of Mainz *Scandinavian Union Nations:--------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 22:34, March 1, 2013 (UTC) **Kingdom of Norway:--------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 22:34, March 1, 2013 (UTC) **Kingdom of Denmark:--------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 22:34, March 1, 2013 (UTC) **Kingdom of Sweden:--------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 22:34, March 1, 2013 (UTC) *Grand Duchy of Moscow: Stewdio333 (talk) **Pskov Republic **Qasim Khanate *Kingdom of Hungary **Principality of Transylvania *Most Serene Republic of Venice **Republic of Ragusa *Poland-Lithuania **Duchy of Mazovia *Confederation of Switzerland *Papal States of the Church **Archdiocese of Urbino *Most Serene Republic of San Marino *Duchy of Savoy *The Tutonic Order Knights **Bishopric of Saaremaa-Wiek **The Latvian Bortherhood of the Sword **Archbishopric of Riga **Bishopric of Tartu and Dorpat *Sovereign Order of Saint John of Jerusalem of Rhodes and of Malta, Knights of Malta, Knights of Rhodes, and Chevaliers of Malta. **Duchy of the Naxos *Kingdom of Bohemia *Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg *Principality of Moldavia *Duchy of Bavaria *Duchy of Württemberg *Duchy of Silesia *Kingdom of Portugal Middle East *Sultanate of Oman *Sultanate of Bahrain *Aden Emirate *Kingdom of Yemen *Sublime Ottoman State of the Ottoman Empire: DS|Fear the Mutated Dean Sims Bomb, Fear It **Bey of Cyreniaca: DS|Fear the Mutated Dean Sims Bomb, Fear It **Wallacha:DS|Fear the Mutated Dean Sims Bomb, Fear It **Crimean Khanate:DS|Fear the Mutated Dean Sims Bomb, Fear It *Mameluke Sultanate of Egypt: *Timurid Dynasty Persia **Al Kuttunla **Sultanate of Najd **Sheikdom of al-Hassa *Azeri Kingdom of (east Caucuses') Albania *Kingdom of Georgia **Kingdom of Kartli *Sultanate of Hejaz *Sultanate of Asir Asia *Kingdom of Mrauk-U *Kingdom of the Ryūkyū Islands * Kingdom of Annam *Kingdom of Shan *Kingdom of Travancore * Malwa Sultanate *Kingdom of Manipur * Nogai Horde *Sultanate of Makassar *Sultanate of Malacca * Sultanate of Maldives * Oirat Horde *Kingdom of Orissa *Kazakh Khanate *Kazan Khanate *Kingdom of Khandesh * Kingdom of Lan Na *Kingdom of Assam *Bahmani Sultanate **Ellichpur **Bidar **Bijapur **Golkonda **Ahmadnagar *Sultanate of Bengal *Kingdom of Kadesh * Sultanate of Kashmir *Dheli Sultanate: *Vijayanagara Empire *Gajapati Kingdom *Tokugawa clan era Japan: *Aq Qoyunlu (White Sheep Turkomans) *Kotte (Cylon) Kingdom * Kingodm of Champa *Empire of the Great Ming (eastern, southern and northern China) **Manila Bay trading post **Kota Kinabalu settelment *Kingdom of Joseon (Korea): Dustin2557 (talk) 14:15, March 1, 2013 (UTC) *Mongolian Khanate: *Pashtunistan *Đại Việt: *Ayutthaya Kingdom **Khmer Empire *Kingdom of Sukhothai *Kingdom of Hanthawaddy Pegu **Kingdom of Pegu-D ** Kingdom of Taungu *Lan Xang Kingdom *Kingdom of Champa *Malacca Sultanate *Qasim Khanate *Kingdom of Arakan *Golden Horde **Chagatai Khanate **Khanate of Sibir **Khanate of Kazan **Kazakh Khanate **Astrakhan Khanate *Java Sultanate *Juchen Kingdom *Kingdom of Nepal *Tibetan Empire *Kingdom of Bhutan *Sultanate of Aceh *Sultanate of Bali *Kingdom of Sindh *Kingdom of Rājputāna *Kingdom of Mysore *Sultanate of Sulu *Sultanate of Brunei **Manila Bay trading post *Kingdom of Gujarat *Kingdom of Tondo *Dyack tribal states *Kingdom of Gondwana *Kingdom of Deccan *Palalu tribal islanders 00:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Americas *Iroquois nations *Huron tribal states *Cherokee tribal states *Creek tribal states *Machupie tribal states *Aztec Empire *Inca Empire: Hailstormer *Mayan city states *Zapotec city states *Shawnee tribe states Africa *Kingdom of Kongo * The Songhai Empire * The Mali Empire *The Kingdom of Mutapa * Adal Sultanate *Ethiopian Empire *Funj Tribal State *Hausa tribal Kingdoms *Abyssinia: *Axium: *Swahili states: *Mamluk Sultanate of Egypt: *Kingdom Tripolitania: **Hafsid Sheikdom of El-Behdja: ** *Kingdom of at-Tūnisiyyah: *Morocco: Daxus Inferno (talk) 02:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC) *Benin Empire *Kingdom of Ashanti *Kanem - Bornu Empire *Oyo Empire *Kingdom of Buganda